A means has long been wanting, particularly by the female populations of households, for an answer to the annoying practice by males using household toilets, of leaving the toilet seat in a raised position after use. Undoubtedly various attempts have been made to obviate this annoyance. One such solution proposed is the use of an audible sound when a toilet seat has been raised, which persists until the seat is lowered. However, such a sound signaling device is in itself objectionable. Another device comprises a pedal with a linkage and lever device, which is stepped on by the male user of the toilet to raise the toilet seat and, when the foot of the user is lifted, the toilet seat is returned to the lowered position. Such devices, however, are relatively cumbersome and/or unsightly. Accordingly, a need exists for a relatively inexpensive, simple device for satisfactorily accomplishing the objective of returning a toilet seat, which has been raised, to the lowered position.